


Doctor, Doctor, Can't You See I'm Burning?

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Medical, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the only doctor in a rural town and an Omega.  You thought you had seen it all in your medical practice until one night two Alphas show up at your door needing medical attention and all Hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor, Can't You See I'm Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a slow burn, guys. I have 3 parts written so far.

You had finally been able to settle in for the evening after a long day of seeing patients in your tiny home office. Nothing too complex today: A couple of cases of the flu, an old lady whos blood sugar was out of wack, a kid with a sprained ankle. The typical stuff that kept a country doctor in business. 

When you were in medical school, you had dreams of working in a big city hospital. Your very own Grey’s Anatomy. But then fate had intervened. At the ripe old age of 23, the worst cramps you had ever experienced in your life turned out to be you presenting as an Omega. You had thought you were a Beta like your mother.  
Everything changed that day. It was very rare to present at such a late age, but there it was. Most people were Betas. Alphas were rare, and Omegas rarer still. You were a med student, so you knew what it meant: Going into heat periodically, potentially being claimed by a Alpha someday, taking suppressants to keep the heats in check. Suddenly that big city job didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. 

After medical school, you spent a few years doing mission work in Africa. When you heard through the grapevine that the one doctor in your home town was retiring, you returned stateside to buy his practice. Everyone knew you, and more importantly knew what you were, and they trusted you.  
________________________________________  
You were excited at the thought of having the weekend off. There was another doctor in the next town over, and you frequently covered for each other on weekends so you could get time off. The town was so small. Everyone knew by word of mouth if this was your weekend off.  
There was a threat of snow in the forecast, so you planned to just stay in and watch Netflix all weekend. Your heat was due next week, and you were starting to feel crappy anyway. You had just made yourself a sandwich when you heard a heavy pounding on your front door.  
You weren’t expecting anyone so you approached the door warily. “Who’s there?” You shouted through the door.

“I’m looking for Dr. Y/L/N…Open up! My brother is hurt!” 

You sighed deeply. There goes your night off. You unlocked the door and pulled it open. There stood two tall men in jeans and flannels covered with copious amounts of blood. The shorter of the two was supporting a very tall guy who was barely conscious. His head kept lolling to the front, he looked like he was covered with glass, and there was a gaping wound in his neck.  
Your eyes met a very worried pair of green ones. You could tell by his eyes the moment he realized you were an Omega. His eyes widened slightly, and he stepped forward involuntarily. 

Can I help you?” You asked calmly. 

“Where’s Dr. Y/L/N??? We need him! “ 

“You’re looking at her. What happened to him?”. You opened the door wider. You could smell it immediately. These two were Alphas. Great, just great. 

“ He was thrown through a window. He hit his head, I think. He won’t stay awake.” 

You thought for a brief second about turning them away, but the doctor in you just couldn’t. Such was life in the country. “Bring him in. First door on the right is my treatment room.” 

The shorter guy half carried, half dragged the big one in. He was huge. He followed you down the hall. You pointed to the bed. “Put him there.” 

He all but threw the unconscious man down. “He got thrown through a window? Were you two in a bar fight?” 

“Not exactly.”

“What’s his name?”

“He’s Sam. I’m Dean.”

You gloved up, and grabbed the smelling salts. You waved them under Sam’ nose. He stirred briefly and moaned. You checked his pupils and they were equal and reactive. You started cleaning and disinfecting the wound in his neck. It was jagged, but you were able to stitch it, and stitched another wound in his head from the broken glass. 

You looked over at Dean. “I’m gonna take his shirt off so that I can check his chest for any other wounds. He may have a mild concussion. The only way to confirm is a CT scan. The nearest hospital is 30 miles away.” 

“No hospital! Too much paperwork. We don’t have time for that.” Dean said shortly. 

“O.K. but he’s gonna need to stay here so I can observe him and see how he is when he wakes up. That O.K. with you?” You asked. 

Dean hesitated. “I…I guess so.” 

"He’s resting comfortably for now. I gave him something for pain. Would you like a cup of coffee, Dean? You look like you need it.” 

He smiled, a tired smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That would be great.” 

“How do you take it?” You asked. 

“Black is fine.” 

You left him to watch Sam while you went to get the coffee. Returning with two steaming mugs, you handed him one. 

 

“So who is older?” You asked. 

“Me.” Dean said between sips. “So tell me, what’s a nice lady like you doing in this backwater hole in the wall?” 

You grinned. “I grew up here. It made things…..simpler.” 

“You mean ‘cause of you being an Omega ?“ He said. “I smelled it on you as soon as I walked in.. You smell really good. Don’t panic…..I can control myself.“ 

 

“Yes. I smelled you two also. So no funny business, OK? So Dean…….you want to tell me what REALLY happened to your brother? There is no way a fall through a window made that wound on his neck. It looks like an animal was gnawing on him. ” 

Dean looked at you, surprised. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

“Try me. I spent three years in Africa. I’ve seen a lot.” 

Dean closed his eyes briefly, apparently having an internal dialogue with himself. 

“Sam and I are hunters.” Dean finally said. 

“Did a bear do this? ” You asked, confused. 

 

No. we don’t hunt game. We hunt monsters…..it was vampires that did this.“ 

You let out a short laugh. “Vampires??? You mean like “ Twilight ” ? “

Dean sighed. “These vamps aren’t sparkly, and they don’t drink animal blood. One of them bit Sam, and threw him through a window.” 

“Let me get this straight. Monsters are real. And you hunt them??” You said Incredulous. 

“ I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth.” 

You cocked your head, considering. “So you’re the male version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?”. You couldn’t help but giggle.

Dean’s reply was cut off by the sound of Sam groaning. “ Dean ? What happened? Where am I?” 

“Sammy. I’m here. You’re at the doctor. One of the vamps got you, and threw you through a window.” 

“Did we get them all?” Sam croaked. 

“No. I was more concerned with getting you out. There were too many.” 

Sam’s eyes darted over to you. “My head feels weird.” 

“Hi Sam. I’m Dr. Y/L/N. This is my office. Do you mind if I check you out?” 

Sam nodded warily. You reached over and shined a light into his eyes. He flinched. He reached out and grabbed your wrist. You felt a charge like an electric current run all the way to your toes. You pulled your hand away and broke the contact. “You smell so good.” He whispered. 

Dean shook his head. “Easy Sammy. We don’t hit on the nice doctor taking care of us.” 

You stared at Sam wide-eyed. “You may have a concussion. Your brother doesn’t want me to send you to the hospital, so I’ll keep you here for a bit if that’s okay.” 

Sam nodded mutely without taking his eyes from yours. You felt the weight of his stare. “You’re so pretty.” Sam said in a singsong voice. “You smell good enough to eat.” He tried to sit up .. 

“Easy Tiger.” You put your hands on his chest, pushing him back down. “That’s the pain meds talking.” Again you felt that jolt as soon as you touched him.

:” So your brother was just telling me a vampire bit you.” You said to Sam conversationally.

“Dean… .you told her the secret? That’s bad.” Sam giggled. A funny sound coming from such a big guy.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. But you have to be good and stay in bed.”

Sam nodded his head vigorously, like a little boy. "I feel really good right now.” 

“I’ll bet you do.” You said, trying not to laugh at him. He smelled really good to you also, like a combination of rain and fresh-cut grass. It was mouth-watering. 

Without warning, the lights went out and the whole house was plunged into darkness. “What the heck?” You said, fumbling in a drawer for a flashlight. 

In an instant, Dean was out of his seat, gun raised. He glanced out the window. "Shit Sammy! It’s the vamps! They must have tracked us here …. we have to move NOW!” 

“I don’t think….” You started, interrupted at the sound of splintering wood. 

Dean turned towards you. “Is there a back door? Is THERE?” He shouted. 

“Yes!” You shouted back. 

"Can you help him move?” Dean asked quickly. 

“Yes. I’ve got him. Come on big boy.” You grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him hard. He scrambled from the bed, stumbling due to the effects of the pain meds. 

“We can get out through the basement. This way.” You said as you pulled Sam along with you. You held his arm tightly as he wobbled and almost fell. 

Your flashlight fell on a pair of red eyes and glistening fangs. You screamed. Dean produced a long blade from his coat and swiftly beheaded the vampire. 

The headless body fell to the floor. You couldn’t believe what you had just seen…….. IT WAS ALL TRUE. The three of you ran out the basement door and into the night.


End file.
